


Lovely in Whole and Painful in Pieces

by squishboy



Category: Final Space
Genre: Bromance, Father son relationship, Other, Tags will be added, lesbian!quinn, punk!littlecato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishboy/pseuds/squishboy
Summary: I was depressed by avocato dying so I wrote a fanfic where he didn’t.My first fic for this fandom, first time using archive. Hope you like it.Notes at the end.





	Lovely in Whole and Painful in Pieces

** Chapter 1: Fianlly **

Little Cato was great. He was spunky and enthusiastic, other than that, he reminded Gary a lot of Avocato. 

 

They both knew a bit too much about guns, though Avocato more than his son. They were both brave and tough, again, Little Cato not as much as Avocato, but still.

 

Little Cato was lounging on the back of the couch, behind Gary’s head, his orange tail flicking every now and then. Sometimes Gary would absentmindedly lift his hand up and scratch behind the kit’s ears, making him purr.

 

“Cato,” A familiar voice said from the threshold. The orange cub’s head snapped up as he heard his father’s voice. Avocato gestured for him to come to him and the cub bounced up and went to his father’s side.

 

Gary watched them as they disappeared down the hallway. Mooncake came in and snuggled into his lap.

 

“H.U.E?” Gary asked the A.I.

 

‘Yes Gary?’ H.U.E answered.

 

“I thought Avocato couldn’t leave the medical bay yet.” Gary said.

 

‘He wanted to see his son.’ H.U.E said flatly. Gary nodded and went to his room, getting ready for bed.

—

Avocato walked into the lounge room to see his son resting on the back of the couch behind Gary’s head. 

The blonde’s hand was scratching behind Cato’s ear, making him purr.

 

Gary was Avocato’s best friend, but seeing him with his son like that sparked something almost like jealousy deep inside him.

 

“Cato,” Avocato called out. He gestured for his son to come to him, which he did. Avocato led his tired son to their shared room. He sat on the bed and his cub climbed up onto the older Ventrexian, draping himself across his lap.

 

“Cato,” Avocato purred, scratching the top of the cub’s head, making the small Ventrexian purr.

 

Avocato lifted his son up to hold him, wrapping his strong arms around the small boy. “Cato, I missed you so much-“

 

“I know dad. I missed you too.” Little Cato said softly, sleepily.

 

Avocato looked down at his son. “I promise I’ll keep you safe from now on.”

 

“Dad none of that was your fault.” Little Cato embraced his father again. “I’m just glad we’re back together again-!” Both Ventrexians were tearing up.

 

“Me too.” Avocato said quietly. “Finally.”

 

Little Cato parroted his father’s words in agreement. “Finally.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey sorry this was so short. I’ll try to make other chapters longer.


End file.
